Sigrid Marie Andreassen (1905-1940)
Korshamn, Norway |Baptism = |Death = Union City, New Jersey |Burial = |Father = Martin Andreassen (1865-c1940) |Mother = Mathilde Sophie Amalia Pedersen (1872-1949) |Spouse = Ralph Christian Andreas Tandberg (1901-1995) |Marriage = |Children = |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Sigrid Marie Andreassen (1905-1940) was a migrant to the United States from Norway in 1912. (b. June 11, 1905, Korshamn, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. December 15, 1940, 4717 Park Avenue, Union City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA) Name She may have been called "Cecille Schultz" on one document. Parents *Mathilde Sophie Amalia Pedersen (1872-1949) aka Sophie Pedersen of Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway *Martin Andreassen (1865-c1940), a farmer and sailor from Korshamn, Vest-Agder, Norway Birth Sigrid was born on June 11, 1905 in Korshamn, Vest-Agder, Norway. Full siblings Peder Severin Andreassen (1903-c1935) aka Peder Schultz, who was born on February 15, 1903 and may have died at Galloway, Atlantic County, New Jersey. Half siblings Sigrid's mother was previously married to Hans Andreas Carlsen Schultz (1867-1896) from Korshamn, Vest-Agder, Norway. Hans was the son of Carl Fredrich Schultz (1814-1872); and Helene Anegine Hans-Gabrielsdatter Sellegrod (1829-1890) of Lista. The half-sibling was: Klara Helene Shultz (1895-1973) who married Edward A. Thompson I (1895-1935), and after his death married John Muhlbruch (1906-1979). Emigration Sigrid left with her mother from Kristiansand, Norway on September 27, 1912. They were listed as "Mathilde Sofie Schultz" and "Sigrid Schultz". They were returning from a trip to Norway on March 24, 1915. Marriage Sigrid married Thoralf Christian Andreas Tandberg (1901-1995) aka Ralph Tandberg around 1925. Ralph was the son of Thorvald Martin Tandberg (1874-1970); and Alvilde Marie Magdalene Naess (1875-1933) of Kristiana, Akershus, Norway. The Tandberg family had originally been called Tannenberg in Prussia (now Germany), and the spelling became Tandberg in Norway. Children Sigrid and Ralph had the following children: Adelma Marie Tandberg (1928- ) who married George Donald Steurer (1924-1995); and June Thordis Tandberg (1932-2011) who married Charles DeWitt Baker (1932-2004) who died in Utah. Jersey City, New Jersey In 1930 Sigrid was living with her husband at 2/4 Webster Avenue in Jersey City. He was listed incorrectly as "Edward Tandberg" and he was working as an "insurance inspector". Living with them was Sigrid's half-sister: Klara Helene Shultz (1895-1973) who was married to Edward A. Thompson I (1895-1935). Edward and Klara were delicatessen owners in Union City, New Jersey. Seduced by husband's boss Sigrid was seduced by her husband's boss, who would send Ralph on long trips for work and then visit Sigrid. Ralph came home early one trip and caught them together. From that time to her death Sigrid became a heavy drinker. Sigrid's aunt, Inga Pedersen, who married Emil August Schneider was also a heavy drinker. Death Sigrid died in 1940 in her home at 4717 Park Avenue in Union City, Hudson County, New Jersey of "bilateral lobar pneumonia" with "endocarditis". She was 35 years old and was buried in Fairview Cemetery in New Jersey. Widower Ralph married Esther Ruth Clyde (1895-1973) and they had the following children: Pauline Tandberg who married Richard Dutton and they live in La Canada, California; and Chris Tandberg who was deaf. Ralph and Esther later divorced and Ralph married JoAnn Losey who lives in California. Memories about Sigrid Marie Andreassen *Adelma Tandberg (1928- ) said on May 05, 2006: I had a stroke in 2004 in July and I have lost a lot of memories. The family was originally in Jersey City maybe on Fifth Avenue. My mother worked as a children's nurse, when she came over to this country, for Adelma Marie Mertz. My mother named me after this woman. The Mertz woman wrote an column in a garden magazine. My grandmother worked in her half-sister's deli making the potato salad. When I went to the store there was no seating. Every day there was a specialty food at the deli. *June Tandberg (1932- ) said on May 10, 2006: We went to Detroit after my mother died and lived with my uncle Joe who was an architect. Joe was married to Yolanda Tandberg and Joe was an architect for Albert Kahn Associates, Inc. Thoralph was born in Oslo in 1901. I think it was August 28, 1901. He worked at age 19 at his father's restaurant in Boston, it was called "Chasin's". He got ulcers so they sent him out west for two years in Tucumcari, New Mexico. June Tandberg Baker said on May 12, 2006: My mom was always in bed with her pneumonia. She was bedridden for several years. She worked as a governess in the home of a family in Long Island, maybe it was the Schneiders. *Clifford Milner (1928- ) wrote on May 27, 2006: The only time I ever met Sigrid was sometime between 1935 and 1940. With my mother we had been visiting the Carl Tandbergs at their apartment in New York City when we went over to Jersey City. I have vivid memories of riding a trolley car up a big hill to get to Ralph and Sigrid's house. I think this is the only time I met Adelma Tandberg. In 1946-1949 I saw June frequently as she was living with her dad in Long Beach, California and I was on summer vacation from college at my folks place in Hynes-Clearwater (later renamed Paramount). I was told by my mother that Sigrid had a problem with alcohol and also was obsessed with her weight. She felt she had died because of alcohol and excess dieting. *Pauline Tandberg wrote on May 28, 2006: The story as I recall from my father was that he was sent out of town to make extra money by his boss or a friend that had extra work to do. My father was grateful for the extra work and money until he came home and found the man with his wife. He said the man had been sending dad out of town so he could be with her. The wife was unable to keep him away. Then she felt so guilty she used alcohol to drink herself to death. Ancestors Images Image:NewYorkPassengerLists18201957 291381348.jpg|1910 arriving in United States on February 10, 1910 Image:Andreassen-Sigrid 1911October5 manifest.jpg|1911 ship manifest of October 5, 1911 Image:Schultz-Sigrid 1915March24 manifest.jpg|1915 ship manifest of March 24, 1915 Image:NewYorkStateCensus1915 449632754.jpg|1915 New York Census Image:Sigrid Marie Andreassen (1905-1940) on a ship manifest on September 22, 1917, page 1 of 2.jpg|1917 ship manifest on September 22, 1917 Image:Sigrid Marie Andreassen (1905-1940) on a ship manifest on September 22, 1917, page 2 of 2.jpg|1917 ship manifest on September 22, 1917 Image:1930 census Tandberg Schultz.jpg|1930 US census File:Andreassen-Sigrid 1940 death.png|1940 death Category:Andreassen (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles